daleosfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rabbit's Respite
''As you walk through the square of Osteria, you hear the sounds of people talking, eating, drinking, and singing to the melodies that pour from the building nearby. You then see a large wooden sign hanging near the door that proclaims 'The Rabbit's Respite Inn'. ''The Rabbit's Respite Inn is a large inn located in the square of Osteria, where most folk come to rest, eat, and meet. Any guard will tell you that if you're looking for a place to stay, you'll want to visit the Rabbit's Respite first before anywhere else. As you walk in, you see what you'd expect in an inn. Tables usually occupied near a bar counter where hard drinks are served. The smell of delicious food assaults your nose as well, guessing that the food here would be as good as the music you heard coming in. You also notice the inn remains warm due to the blazing fire in the large fireplace, with various lounge chairs to relax in while you drink, socialize, or simply relax near the fire. One point of interest in the room is the stage in the inn. It sticks out from one of the empty walls away from the counter and the stairs, and it seems to have a backroom behind the curtains set up for musicians and actors to prepare before coming out. Basic instruments are available to borrow if you wish to play something. Something different strikes you though..the inn does not have any waitresses or waiters! The food and coin float in the air as you see people request food and drink, and have their requests met with plates and cups. A sign on the wall confirms your suspicion. It reads 'Call for an unseen servant, and they can take your order and coin. Regular requests typically take 10 to 30 minutes depending on the order, so make yourself at home and take a seat! -Bao' Two faces may greet you as you come up to the counter, either a leopard tabaxi wearing a beautiful red oriental dress that goes by the name 'Lua Bao', or a friendly firbolg by the name of 'Halis'. In the back kitchen, through a small window, you see a giant orc with a toothy grin working to cook up the food served. He goes simply by 'Steve the Chef'. Make sure to tag ScratchBeat/Scratch or ObviouslyARobot/Simon if you require any assistance, such as to rent out a room or to set up a plan to stay in a room, to purchase anything from the provision shop, or if you have any questions. If your Player Character is new, and has not visited the Respite yet, an offer is provided to you to stay in a West Wing Room and have one meal a day for free, for three days, to get your Player Character situated. Make sure to sign the logbook on the counter with Bao or Halis to receive your key. Important things in the Inn - A young green dragon head sits next to the door in the Inn's main dining room, it's menacing eyes scanning the floor. Below is a plaque that states: In honor to those who slayed this dragon: Sister Visserina Dorian Dayhorn Alexis Carey Yiek "Come over to the wrym and take a look, for great luck, kiss the dragon and thank the cook." - A potted plant sits on the back counter behind the bar with a plaque that states 'Plukx the Potted Plant'. There's a set of shades in the pot, and it seems to be well taken care of. - There is a fully restored grand piano inside that people are welcome to perform on for the respite. - There's also a signed violin in the backstage, hung up in it's own case. It says 'To my dear friends. Let the music live through you, so that all may feel its warmth. - Uriro Verien' - There is a ramp built within the steps going up to the suite rooms, along with a working magical lift. The lift moves on the command 'Up' or 'Down'. Rabbit's Respite Inn's Selection of Rooms Rabbit's Respite Food and Drink Menus Rabbit's Respite Provisional Shop Rabbit's Respite Job Offers